


For The Love of McQueen & Fabulous Hats

by whenidance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes up early to watch the royal wedding via phone with Kurt, which leads to a discussion of fabulous hats and and other things that turn them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of McQueen & Fabulous Hats

**Author's Note:**

> For shia_labeouf's prompt [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/1044448.html?thread=77105632). I actually slept straight through the wedding, falling asleep at 3:00 AM EST and not waking up until welllll after it was all over, so my knowledge of today's events came from T Lo and various news clips I caught throughout the day, and may very possibly be skewed.

"Why am I doing this again?" Blaine grumbled on the phone. It was far too early and he was only on his second cup of coffee.

"Because you're a sweet and wonderful boyfriend," Kurt cooed through the other end, turning down the volume on the TV in the living room and hoping the quick blast of sound didn't wake anyone else up.

"That I am. You owe me a trip to the Lima Bean after school or I don't think I'll make it to our date." He yawned, sipping at his warm mug of goodness.

"You rely on coffee too much. What's going to happen when you're old and three cups of coffee can't wake you up anymore?" Kurt rearranged the pillows to get comfy on the couch, almost half wishing he'd invited Blaine over to watch it together or he had gone to Blaine's house since his parents were both gone - but he'd gotten enough strange looks from his family last night when he announced he'd be getting up early to watch _a wedding._

"Hopefully you'll still be around to nag at me about it." Blaine choked a little on his coffee then, not meaning to sound like a creepy boyfriend who had their whole lives planned out (which, he totally didn't, but only because Kurt was the planner). Change of subject. "So, okay, I'm watching this for you, why are you watching?"

"Because it's a big deal! The last huge royal wedding was when Diana got married, and that was before we were born, Blaine. _Before we were born._ Until Harry gets married - which, judging by his nonsense won't be any time soon - this is it until the next generation which could be _thirty years_."

Blaine fell silent on the other end. "McQueen, Blaine. Because she's wearing McQueen."

"Also fabulous hats, right? I was promised fabulous hats."

"You really do know nothing about this, do you? Of course there'll be fabulous hats. One of my goals in life is to be invited to an event in London that requires me to wear a fabulous hat." Kurt broke off a piece of his scone. He'd made a batch last night because his family was much more apt to not care about his crazy TV viewing habits when there were baked goods involved and scones seemed like an appropriate thing to make.

"You already have quite the collection," Blaine commented. "You'll also have to bring me a scone to the Lima Bean, because I bet yours are far superior." Kurt just hummed an affirmative in response and shushed Blaine as the news anchors came into view.

Blaine thought it was kind of adorable that Kurt was so into it. There weren't many people he'd consider waking up two hours early for, just to watch something he had very little interest in - but even still, he took pleasure in watching Kurt and his excitement - or hearing, at least.

Once the guests began arriving, as promised, it seemed as if everyone had a hat. Blaine loved listening to Kurt's constant stream of commentary, interjecting where he saw fit ( _'Everyone is going to hate that hat but she's working it.' 'Kurt, only three people could pull that hat off - this chick, Lady Gaga, and you.'_ and _'She looks fabulous, applause for rocking the heels pregnant, but I just don't get his appeal.' 'There's nothing to get, it's David Beckham in a suit, appreciate it.' 'He_ is _wearing a lovely jacket, I'll give you that.'_ )

By the time they got to the Queen and the rest of the family arriving, Blaine was starting to zone out and Kurt snapped him back to attention. "Blaine? Are you falling asleep on me here?" He could hear the amusement in Kurt's voice, so at least he wasn't pissed.

"No, I'm just ... getting up to get more coffee." Blaine wandered into the kitchen to refill his mug and tried to hurry after Kurt's protests that he was going to miss the most important part.

He sat down just as they saw the first glimpse of the gown, Kurt quiet other than gasps. "Wow," Blaine managed, and they sat in silence for a few moments. "Why is that lady wearing white too, isn't that a horrible mistake?"

"Blaine, they're both wearing ivory. Ivory McQueen. I'm pretty sure that transcends all rules. Both pieces are breathtaking," Kurt said wistfully.

They _were_ gorgeous, Blaine thought, wishing he had Kurt's eye. Sure, he reads Vogue from time to time and can appreciate beautiful things, but Kurt - he could teach a class on it.

They stayed fairly quiet throughout the whole ceremony, Kurt making a comment on someone in the background here and there. When they kiss, Kurt let an 'awww' slip out, and if Blaine wasn't mistaken, Kurt sounded a little teary. "She makes a beautiful princess."

"I thought her official title was duchess?" Blaine teased.

"Semantics," Kurt retorted and Blaine knew if he was there, Kurt would be waving his hand at him.

"So, what happens now? Do they have a reception or just go on their merry ways?"

"Of course there's a reception. Lunch and I'm pretty sure the announcer just said something about a 'discotheque' for tonight." They laughed together before Kurt continued. "I can't in good conscience approve of the disco ball, but it's pretty great that her sister fought to get it in there."

"And then a honeymoon, right?" Blaine drained his cup of coffee and was _finally_ starting to really wake up. "Plus the whole free world knows they're going to have sex tonight. That must be weird."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. He practically knocked over his teacup.

"What? I know I can't be the only one who thought of that. There, look, that guy on TV said it was normal practice in the thirteen-hundreds for the rest of royalty to check the next morning ... ew, that's quite disgusting actually." Blaine turned off the TV on his end, not really needing to see or hear anymore.

"Why would you discuss that on national television?" Kurt shuddered at the thought. "Poor Princess Kate - which I will keep calling her all day - it must be awful to have your virginity discussed in front of billions of people."

"I don't even know why it's a discussion. This isn't the thirteen-hundreds, it's not even the nineteen-hundreds. She and William have been together, what, like ten years? I'd be shocked if she was."

Kurt could hear Blaine turn on the water in his sink, probably washing out his empty coffee mug. "Yeah, I think so. That was a pretty chaste kiss. They've been together so long, they probably have run out of new things to do." Kurt's cheeks are pink now, and why is he discussing this with Blaine again?

"No way! If anything they have a good routine. Like how I know you have that spot on your neck that makes you crazy, so now I make sure to hit it every time we make out."

Kurt's breath hitched and he still couldn't wrap his mind around why they'd be talking about this at six in the morning. "Blaine," Kurt warned, but his voice didn't come out nearly as stern as he had hoped.

"You do that thing with my earlobe and your tongue that I love ... and when your hands catch the small of my back ... or when I suck on your bottom lip and you make that breathy little noise that drives me insane. So much, Kurt, and we've only just made out so far. If I'm still lucky enough to be with you in ten years, I know I'll still get turned on by the things you do because you're the one doing them."

Kurt breathed in sharply again, and shut his eyes tightly, because the room was spinning from the things Blaine was saying and he was starting to get _really_ turned on.

 _"Awww, I woke up just in time."_

 _Kurt jumped and saw Carole standing behind the couch, staring at the TV. William and Kate were kissing on the balcony, and Carole looked on, her hand over her chest. "So sweet."_

 _"There's tea and scones in the kitchen," Kurt said quietly, his voice cracking a little, and oh, he was going to kill Blaine. She smiled and left and he returned his attention to the phone. "Carole just got up."_

 _"Are you up too?" He could hear the amusement in Blaine's voice. He was _so_ dead._

"Oh my god, Blaine. I'm hanging up on you so I can take a shower and get ready -"

"I hope you'll be thinking of me in the shower," Blaine responded, his voice low, just the way Kurt told him he liked last week.

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt replied in frustration. "Just. I'll see you at the Lima Bean after school. Pick a movie that's not too ... intellectual."

"My parents changed their flight and they won't be in until tomorrow night now if you'd rather skip the movie."

"Now that you mention it, I might just be too tired for a movie. We were up early, I suppose." Kurt's voice thankfully had returned to its normal state, just as Carole sat down in the armchair to watch the recap.

"Tired. Sure. You still owe me coffee and a scone, though."

Kurt wanted to reply with what Blaine owed _him_ , but Carole was right there. He quickly got off the phone and excused himself to get ready for the day, with the added benefit of having quite a bit of extra time in the shower before Finn got up.


End file.
